All I have left
by xMidnightAurorax
Summary: It has been a month since the Reach had been defeated and Jamie was the happiest he has ever been. That is until the Reach send out a mysterious White Beetle to seek revenge. Now Jamie is on the run, not only from White beetle but also from both the league and Young Justice. How will Jamie be able to keep going when he has nothing left? A bit dark, no slash.
1. Prolouge

_It looks like they are sleeping _Jamie thought as he looked over at the dead bodies of his parents. They laid there, in front of the fireplace, clutching each other in their last moments. It was his fault. It was _all_ his fault.

Jamie hadn't moved their positions, not wanting to break them apart, but had instead laid flowers between them. They had been killed, murdered, and Jamie had failed to protect them.

_Why?_

_Why did this happen?_

_Why were they killed?_

_Why did I have to lose them?_

Jamie's thoughts were on the verge of breaking down when a little girl walked towards him, grasping a backpack in one hand and an old teddy in the other. Jamie walked towards her, blocking her view of the now cold bodies. He couldn't break down, he had to be strong. If not for him, then for his little sister. "Come on Milargo. Time to go." he said as he picked her up.

To avoid the bodies, Jamie walked her through the kitchen towards the back door. Along the way he stopped at the bench, picking up his own backpack before scribbling a short note. He left the piece of paper on the table, his mobile phone and Young Justice communicator sitting on top. He turned and headed towards his sister who was waiting by the door, tears still continuing down her face even though her sobs ceased a while ago. He created hooks on his back and secured both backpacks before picking up his sister. He extended his armour on to her body, both securing her to him and protecting her from natural elements.

Jamie took one last look at his home. He had spent most of his life there. It held so many precious memories and happy times with those he loved. Looking at it now, he felt nothing. It was not his home anymore, just a place he had lived in. It was just an empty house now. Jamie created his somewhat clear wings and took off into the sky, mumbling a few words before he left.

"_I'm sorry."_

* * *

**So what do you think? I know it's not much but it's just a preview. Sorry if there are mistakes, I did my best to avoid them. The next chapter will be up soon considering I have already written it. Just need to do some Betaing with my friend youngjusticefanforalltime. Reviews are greatly appreciated and will keep the story going. I want to give it a cover but I have no idea what it should be.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Ok sorry for the wait. This is the official first chapter and I have been over it a few times. I have a friend betaing it I got inpatient. If need be I will just update the chapter and fix it up. **

**Ok so I got a picture for the cover of my story thanks to oO-Fotisha-Oo from Deviantart. There is a link to both her profile and the picture on my profile.**

**Anyway without further ado I give you…**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Jamie was flying over El Paso peacefully. He had just come back from the watch tower and was rather happy, probably he happiest he has been in a long time. It had been about a month since the reach and the light had been defeated. Jamie was free from the reaches control and everything seemed back to normal. True, there had been some issues concerning Nightwing's plan but everyone seemed to accept it given time. Since then there had been fewer missions so there was a lot more time spent training and hanging out. Something he barely had the chance to do earlier being the newest recruit (not counting Bart) before the invasion.

Jamie thought back to that moment as he flew through the sky. Back to the moment when he was taken off mode. He remembered the relief he felt when he realised he had control of his body, when he realised that he was no longer just a voice in the back of his head. It was an amazing feeling.

Jamie was in the middle of thinking about how he hugged Zatanna when the scarab interrupted his thoughts.

_Jamie Reyes, there is a… signal coming from a nearby roof top. Scans indicate that it is of Reach origin._

Jamie gulped nervously. He had thought that anything left Reach related had been destroyed. Even if it had gone unnoticed why had he only found it now? He cautiously adjusted his flight path and landed on the rooftop indicated. Looking around he saw nothing. His breathing started to get a little heavier as the shadows seemed extra dark even though it was a full moon. "S-scan the area" he said to the scarab.

'No need for that, I am right here" said a deep, ominous voice.

Jumping from shock Jamie spun around towards that voice. The owner was not what Jamie had expected. Standing behind him was a white beetle. It had the same markings as him, being of reach origin, and was obviously an alien host. Unlike the Black beetle the white beetle was incredibly thin but looked rather flexible. He was tall, maybe 7 foot and although he lacked muscle he was extremely intimidating.

Looking at him Jamie noticed that he wasn't completely white. Along his body there seemed to be random streaks and splatters of crimson red that painted the white a horrid colour. The wind changed and went directly towards Jamie from behind the white beetle. Blue cried out and covered his mouth as a disgusting but all too familiar sent made the way to him.

Blood, fresh blood. It covered much of his body and dripped down to the ground below, leaving a bloody trail behind him. It disgusted Jamie and made him want to throw up. He took half a step back from the White Beetle and tried to control the panic going through his head.

Jamie was always scared of the reach but he had never been this fearful in his entire life. Sure, he was scared when he had to face Black Beetle, but black had never killed anyone. Beat them half to death, yes, Kill someone through blood, no. White beetle gave a devilish smile when he saw the obvious fear coming across the young meet bags face.

"Do not worry. I wish you no harm, as of yet. I just came to… talk." White said with a somewhat bored expression. He looked down at his hand and wiped the blood from it onto his chest, seemingly annoyed that he had to do this.

_Scans indicate truth. Still you must stay observant and keep your guard up._

"Obviously I'm going to ese." Jamie mumbled to the scarab. In doing so Jamie stood up a little straighter and tried to not show how absolutely terrified he was. "Look, what do you want? I thought the reach had been defeated. Even if you try to take over again we will stop you!" Jamie said to the White beetle who simply chuckled in such a way that it sent tremors down Jamie's spine.

"Yes, we have been defeated. But that does not mean that we don't desire revenge." He said and revealed a somewhat shark tooth grin and licked his lips in what seemed like anticipation. "How I wish that I could tear that meat bag of a body apart hear and now but that would be just too easy."

"What do you want from m-me?" Jamie said, his voice cracking on the last word.

"Oh no... we don't want anything from you besides your grief and guilt. I wonder what we could do to that team of yours. And have you know that it was all your fault." He said, absentmindedly tapping his chin as he seemed to think deeply about potential victims.

"N-no. The team is strong, you will never be able to take them down." Jamie said as his body started shaking against his will. He knew that the team was in fact strong but if the white beetle took them by surprise some of them will get hurt, even killed. If Jamie could just warn them…

"Well, not yet anyway." White said, interrupting Jamie's thoughts. "But there are others, closer to the heart…" he said as he dramatically placed his palms on the left side of his chest (He was told this was where meat bags hearts were located) and swayed like some teen from a soap opera. Taking in the confused look on Jamie's face he continued. "You know you have a lovely home and family, I loved that painting of the mountain range above the fireplace. Beautiful I must say, like your mothers eyes. I loved the way they looked when they were full of, fear. Alas… Such a waste." he said, almost whispering the last part but making sure he was loud enough for Jamie to hear.

"W-what, n-no…" Jamie said to himself as he realised what the white beetle was talking about. He had been in his house, with his family and the blood… Oh god, the blood. Jamie's fear suddenly turned to rage as he charged that the white Beetle, turning his hands into scythes. He was about a metre away from White when he brought his scythe to the monsters neck. He had expected to hit White or at least some sort of block but ended up swinging through empty air. The swing unbalanced him and made him trip and face planted the ground. Jamie groaned and rubbed his face before he heard a now distant evil chuckle.

_Scans Indicate his presents is gone._

Jamie seemed to ignore the scarab and looked around angrily for him. It wasn't till about a minute later that his anger subsided enough to remember what he was angry about. "No…" he whispered before taking off in the direction of his home.

~(o.o)~

Jamie arrived in front of his house and he honestly had no idea what to expect. Looking at it, it seemed like there was nothing wrong, except there are no lights on. Nervously and carefully Jamie walked up to the door and ever so slowly unlocked it.

Inside he was met with a devastating sight. It was trashed. The walls were crumbling and damaged, the carpet had scorch patterns and craters. All the furniture had been slashed, broken beyond repair. He looked over to the fire place and stared in horror at the photo the White Beetle mentioned. There was blood drenching every inch of the frame. There was so much blood that the painting underneath was unrecognisable. Jamie slowly tried to make his frozen limbs move to look in front of the couch. What he saw broke his heart.

There, on the ground in front of the fire laid the dying bodies of his parents, holding each other's hands as their bodies bleed out. "Mama, Papa!" Jamie shouted as he leapt over what was left of the couch and kneeled between his parents, tears starting to burn his eyes.

_The male has passed. The females pulse is week, too much blood loss. You can not do anything Jamie Reyes._

"No!" Jamie screamed as he grasped his parent's hand. His mother somehow had the strength to turn her head towards the sound and look him in the eyes. Eyes so similar to his own and reflected his fear. "No no no it's going to be ok… its gona be fine." He said to her before looking around the house. There had to be something, ANYTHING, to help. At the moment his mind was chaotic as the panic, stress and grief all seemed to cloud his head. Until he was interrupted by the scarab.

_She has stopped breathing._

Jamie's head shot back to face his mother. He grasped her hand in both of his and leaned over her body "No, no Mama. D-don't leave. P-please don't go…" he said through a now steady stream of tears. He looked into her eyes and watched as they clouded over and became unfocused, all sense of life leaving them.

_She has passed Jamie Reyes._

Jamie didn't want to believe it but with the scarabs confirmation Jamie broke down. His now bloody hands went to his head as he wailed. His stomach hurt, his eyes burned and he let his body become overcome with grief. He didn't know how long he sat there, kneeling in his parents blood, but eventually he couldn't cry no more. Maybe if he just sat there and didn't move time would go backwards and his parents would be alive again, they would all be here in the living room eating dinner and watching T.V. His parents would sit together on the blue double seater couch that they got on their anniversary 5 years ago and mama would lean into papa's chest. Jamie would avoid the second couch and sit on the bean bag in the middle of the room and play with his little sister Milargo.

Milargo… where was she?

"Scarab, scan the house." Jamie said, unsure whether he would just find another dead body.

_There is a presence in the clothing container in our sleeping area. Vitals are strong._

Jamie allowed a little hope to make its way into his heart. The scarab didn't need to tell him about her vitals and if it was last year he wouldn't have. But the scarab had become closer to Jamie and could feel his grief as his own. Jamie ran up the stairs so fast it could make a speedster jealous and barged into his room.

His room looked like a battle zone. His bed was torn and feathers littered the room, anything that had glass was smashed and all the photos with him and friends or family had been torn to pieces. But that didn't matter now, he was only focused on the door that opened his closet. As he got closer he could just make out the sound of muffled cries. He quickly opened the door and looked down to see the bundled form of a 7 year old trying to hold back her tears. "Milargo?" Jamie almost whispered, unsure what he was meant to do.

Milargo's head snapped up to meet her brother's eyes. There was a brief moment of disbelief on her face before she leapt into his arms, crying her heart out. Tears streamed from her eyes as she buried her head in Jamie's chest, not caring about the blood that stained his clothes. He held her closely and let her cry. "Shh-shh. It's ok Mil. I'm here, it's going to be ok." He said these words over and over as she cried in his arms even though he wasn't sure if they were true. But there was one thing he knew, one thing he could guarantee...

"I will protect you"

* * *

**So what do you think? I know it's not the best and I'm sure there are mistakes though it but I think I did a good job… I hope. Please review and give me feedback. I plan on turning this into a decent story but I need help if I'm going to keep it going. Working on the next chapter but just so everyone knows THIS IS NOT A SLASH STORY. Yes there is a bromance between Bart and Jamie but not to the romantic point.**

**Anyway review and follow?**

**~MidnightAurora :3**


	3. Chapter 2

**Ok so I realised I hadn't clarified this before but I'm just going to explain some things. Bart is kid flash but Wally didn't die. Everyone survived the invasion and he retired with Artemis. Because he didn't die night wing didn't leave either and co-leads the team with Aqua lad and Artemis didn't become tigress. Just to help clarify the story.**

* * *

Bart sighed as he came around the bend towards Jamie's house. He only recently arrived back from a mission with Gramps that involved an earthquake in Shang High. To be frank he was exhausted. After a quick stop at the house to fuel up on chicken wizzies he ran straight towards his best friend's house. Seeing so much destruction and so much death Bart figured who better to cheer him up than his best friend?

Jamie and Bart had grown really close since the end of the Reach invasion. They were best friends and Bart spent many nights at Jamie's house riding them of chicken wizzies and playing video games until the wee hours of the morning. Jamie sometimes came over to Barts but he always seemed to feel awkward being around the other Allens. Bart didn't understand but didn't mind because he loved staying at Jamie's. His house had such a homely feeling and his mum was a great cook.

Arriving at Jamie's house Bart had full intention of bursting through the door and yelling 'I'M HOME' for all to hear as he had started doing recently but stopped in his tracks as he was struck with a sudden feeling of dread. Instantly he was on his guard as he slowed down and took the chance to examine his surroundings. All the lights in the house were off but both Jamie's parents cars were in the driveway and his skateboard was resting by the door. He took into account that said door was ajar and there was a strange scent coming from inside. It was a familiar smell but he couldn't think of what it could be. He did know that made him feel sick to the stomach and his nerves increased tenfold.

He slowly approached the door and pushed it open. He was met with darkness and couldn't see a thing. Remembering the light switch by the door was broken last week Bart made his way into the house in the dark.

Yep, something was definitely wrong. He couldn't see much in the dark but could make out the trashed furniture. Panic was rising in his throat and he started to run to the kitchen to turn on the light. He had only taken a couple of steps when he slipped in something wet and fell to the ground. He groaned as he started to push himself up but froze when that same scent entered his nostrils. Looking down at his yellow and red suit and could make out dark patches staining the brighter parts. Now he knew what it was, blood.

Bart could swear he started hyperventilating after he came to that realisation and he turned on the light in less than a millisecond and was met with the same terrible sight Jamie had just hours before.

Blood, there was blood everywhere, almost like someone hand tried to use it as paint. Everything in the room was destroyed. From the walls to the carpet to the furniture, nothing had been left out.

But…there was one thing

Looking above the fire place at the one item that wasn't destroyed he saw the mountain range painting now covered in blood. He started walking towards it when he felt something connect with his foot. He froze and looked down at the ground.

Bart jumped and gave a small scream at the sight he was met with. Jamie's parents laid there in a now drying pool of blood, flowers placed between them. Bart panicked and walked back until he hit the wall. Hands in his hair he slid down until he was on the ground trying to control the panic running through his system.

Blood, so much blood. Red splattered everywhere, covering everything. Horrid coppery scent in his nose that he doesn't think he will ever be able to get rid of. And the bodies, the bodies of people he had come to know so well and love like his own family. He needed to do something. H-he needed to call in help. Placing his communicator to his ear he made the call.

"K-kid flash to the watchtower"

"M'gann here, what do you need kid?"

"S-something's happened. Oh god, t-there's so much blood."

"Calm down kid, its ok. Take deep breaths and try to tell me what happened." M'gann said as she tried to calm Bart out of his panicked state.

Bart did as she said and took a few deep breaths, trying to ignore the stench. Pushing down his nerves he tried to tell M'gann what happened. "I'm at Jamie's house. I got here a few minutes ago to find his house trashed. T-there are two casualties so far, Jamie's p-parents. M'gann I don't know what to do"

There was silence on the end of the line for a while until he heard her slightly shaky voice come through. "Wait there Bart, we will be there soon. Just remember to breathe ok? M'gann out."

Bart let his hand drop from his ear as he slowly started to make himself stand. His legs felt like gello and he leaned against the kitchen bench to steady himself. He needed to calm down, what good is a panicky superhero? Taking some more deep breaths Bart started to walk away from the bodies using the kitchen bench to steady himself. He was taking his forth step when his hand brushed against something. Looking over he saw a blue mobile, a hero communicator and a white piece of paper sitting on the bench. Panic rose in Bart again as remembered Jamie. How could he have forgotten Jamie?

Bart snatched up the three items and took a good look at them. There was nothing off about the phone and communicator except for the fact that Jamie didn't have them with him but Bart panicked after he read the note. "Jamie!" he called out, hoping that somehow he was still in the house and not out somewhere. Or dead…

Bart speed up the stairs to the room of his best friend but stoped as he was about to push the door open. He didn't know what was on the other side of that door and was scared to find a scene similar to the one down stairs. Shaking off those thoughts Bart decided the only way he was going to find out is if he actually went inside. So, with that thought, Bart ripped open the door.

Jamie's room was just as trashed as it was down stairs but Bart was relieved to find no dead bodies. That still didn't help the fact that everything was destroyed. Bart walked into the room, his eyes wide, trying to take every little detail. He had taken a few steps inside the room before he felt something crack under his foot. Looking down he saw a broken picture frame with a very familiar image inside it.

Bart couldn't take it anymore. Screw this superhero shit, this was his best friend. Tears started running down his face as he removed the picture from the frame and held it close. His legs couldn't hold him anymore as he collapsed against the overturned bed.

Bart removed his cowl and let his windswept hair fall into his eyes and for the first time since he was 4 he allowed himself to cry. Loud sobs escaped his throat and his lungs felt like they were on fire. Bart cried for his best friend, for the people he thought of as second parents and the sister he had always wanted but never had. He cried so much he barely registered M'gann walking into the room but he did feel when her arms wrapped around him and held him close. She whispered into his ear but he couldn't understand a word she was saying.

Bart calmed his crying after a few moments to recondense Nightwing and Aqualad talking in hushed voices outside the door. He quickly looked away and leaned closer to M'gann. He didn't know how long he was like that, how long she held him and let him cry, but he does know that he cried himself to exhaustion. Just before Bart fell unconscious he had one thought that made more tears roll down his face.

_Jamie, where are you?_

* * *

M'gann gave a sad sigh as Bart fell asleep against her. She couldn't blame him, a few years ago she would have been the same but over the last few years she has hardened up a bit and leaned that earth is far from perfect. But, that didn't mean she was immune.

M'gann felt tears roll down her own face and she looked around Jamie's destroyed room. Jamie was so innocent, even with the strange insect attached to his spine. He always looked on the bright side and saw the good in everyone, weather they deserved it or not. He was always smiling even when didn't have much to smile about. She remembers seeing his face whenever the team talked about how he talks to himself. She could see the sadness in his eyes before it was quickly replaced with a mask of smiles and he would call everyone ese and carry on like nothing was wrong. But M'gann saw it and she knew a bit about how he felt. When you're with other teens who are different and you still can't fit in. Destined to be alone where ever you are because of something you cannot control. She guessed that's why Bart and Jamie had such a strong friendship.

Bart always ignored his one sided arguments and tried to involve him in everything that he did. Those two were inseparable and M'gann could feel her heart break at the thought of Bart walking in and seeing all this. She knows that he will be distraught over the next few days and M'gann swore to herself that she would be there for him.

M'gann levitated him of the ground and was just about to take him to the Bio ship when something fell out of Barts Grasp. She picked up the two papers and looked that the first one. It was a photo of Bart, Jamie and someone who could only be Jamie's little sister. They were all at a beautiful lake on a sunny day. Jamie was pushing his sister on a swing hanging from a tree and Bart was making faces as he hung upside down from a branch. They all looked so happy together.

M'gann sighed as she looked at the second piece of paper. But this one wasn't an image and looked like a folded up note. Opening it she felt her heart break again as she read what was written there. Those two words made a fresh batch of tears fall from her eyes. Two simple words...

_I'm Sorry_

* * *

**Well there you have it. It's not the best and I'm sure there are many mistakes but that's the best you're going to get. Honestly I have been a bit stuck on the plot but thanks to a suggestion from a reviewer I'm back on track. This story should end up with about 21 chapters and hopefully I can write them quickly**

**Well anyway please review. :3**


	4. Chapter 3

**So I'm just chilling at my grandparents this Sunday and found myself incredibly bored. It's pretty rainy down here in Australia at the moment so with nothing else to do I decided to update the day after my last one. Aren't you lucky ;D.**

**Anyway as always sorry for the mistakes and enjoy…**

* * *

It was a quiet night in Star City. For once there didn't seem to be any raging criminal running around and the citizens and heroes alike could sleep peacefully. Though not all of them…

Up above the clouds a young teen in blue armour flew through the skies. He was the blue beetle. He had become pretty well known ever since he helped stop the Reach invasion and saved the planet but he was by far not one of the well-known heroes.

At the moment he was distracted though, well who wouldn't be after seeing your parents dead. Just thinking about them had him clutching the girl he was carrying closer. She was asleep at the moment, armour protecting her from the elements and keeping her warm. He could tell she wasn't truly asleep though, just resting her head against his chest and listening to the constant thump of his heart, as if making sure he was still alive. This girl was named Milargo, and she was his younger sister.

Jamie couldn't imagine what it was like for her. Sure he had seen a lot in his time as a superhero but he never had to see a murder. Just imagine, a young 7 year old girl witnessing her parents death and hiding, fearing for her life with no protection whatsoever. Jamie knew that he couldn't do that, couldn't hide quietly while a ranging monster killed your family. It was hard enough seeing their bodies.

They had been flying for a few hours now and it had taken a while for Jamie to decide where to go. Eventually he chose star city because he knew of an abandoned where-house that he visited with Bart. They treated it like a club house so there should still be some food and blankets available. At first he didn't want to run the risk of running into Bart but Jamie couldn't think of anywhere else to go. He figured they would stay there for the night while Jamie tried to plan the next move. At the moment both his sister and he were too exhausted physically and mentally to come up with anything else right now.

_Jamie Reyes, we have arrived at our destination_

Jamie shook off the depressing thoughts as he listened to the scarab. Even though Jamie and the scarab had become close it was still weird to hear the care in his strange robotic voice. Though, at the moment it was clear that the scarab was worried for his host. Jamie flew through the broken skylight and into the main storeroom. He felt Milargo flinch and squirm as they landed. He held her closer and whispered in to her ear, telling her they had arrived. She went back to resting her head against his chest as he carried her up to the main office. Walking in Jamie surveyed his surroundings.

There was a mattress in the corner that Bart and him had gotten so they didn't have to sit on the hard ground and blankets on top for those cold winter days. There were two bean bags by the wall and opposite that was a small TV and a mini-fridge stocked with water and soda. Where Bart had gotten them Jamie had no idea. Against the wall at the end of the room was an old desk that was here when they found it. Jamie knew that the draws were stacked with chicken wizzies and other snacks. For once Jamie was relieved that Bart ate so much.

Walking over to the mattress he gently removed the armour from Milargo and laid her across the soft surface. As he rose to get the blankets he felt a small hand clasp around his wrist in a surprisingly strong grip. Looking down his eyes met with the scared, deep chocolate ones of his sister.

"Jamie, don't go. Please don't leave me alone" she said desperately. Jamie was quick to react as brought her in for a hug.

"I'll never leave you Milargo. I'll always be here." He whispered into her ear and felt his shirt get wet as his sister cried.

"But that's what mum and dad said and now they're gone! There gone and there never coming back! How do I know that you won't leave me to, that you will go and I'll never see you again. Jamie, your all I have left!" Milargo started screaming, her despite cries making her brother hold her closer and rub his hand down her back.

"shh shh. _Está bien, Milargo, está bien_ ... I won't leave you. I'll never leave you, I'll always be right here ok? I'll keep you safe and Ill protect you. Nothing bad will happen. _Te lo prometo, te protegeré"_

* * *

The Watch Tower was filed with a depressing aura as the members of Young Justice gathered. No one but Bart, M'gann, Kaldur and Nightwing were aware of what happened so the other teens all arrived vary confused and worried. This was an emergency team meating for the whole team but three people weren't there at the moment. Gar was the first to notice that M'gann, Bart and Jamie weren't there and became rather worried. Out of the whole team gar was probably the closest to the three of them.

Once the rest of the team had arrived and were seated Nightwing cleared his throat. "Now that we are all gathered I would like to tell-"

"Wait! What about M'gann, Bart and Jamie?" Gar interrupted, getting more worried by the minute

Nightwing gave Gar an irritated look before pinching the bridge of his nose and letting out a large sigh that instantly had everyone on edge. "Bart is in the med bay resting, M'gann is with him and Jamie… Well, that's what this meeting is about"

"The med bay? What happened and what does this have to do with Jamie?" Karen spoke up for the team. Nightwing surveyed them. Each of them was looking at him with the same looks of concern and worry. Well, all except Batgirl and Robin. The two defective superheroes had calculating and slightly confused looks on their faces, as if trying to work out a puzzle. Nightwing felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to meed the grey eyes of his co-leader.

"I could take it from here it you would like?" he asked, his voice laced with concern. He could see that there was a lot of stress on Nightwing's shoulders at the moment but had never seen him openly show it as he was doing now. This didn't go unnoticed by the rest of the team wither as they exchanged worried glances with each other.

Nightwing let out a breath, shook his shoulders and cracked his neck. "No, it's ok Kal. I'll do it" Kaldur just nodded and took his seat, handing Nightwing the rains for this particular report.

Clearing his throat, he began. "I ask for no interruptions until I am finished. Earlier tonight at 2000 hours the watch tower got an emergency call from Kid Flash requesting assistance and a resident home in El Paso, home belonging to Jamie Ryes. Kaldur, M'gann and I responded and arrived to find the house trashed and the bodies of Alberto and Bianca Reyes in the living room. Searching the house there was no sign of Jamie or his sister Milargo. Bart was found in Jamie's room that was similarly destroyed as down stairs. He was incoherent and distressed and ended up falling unconscious due to exhaustion. After a search of the house we have found the damage was done by weapons the same or similar to the scarabs artillery. Jamie left his phone and communicator behind and a short note. We believe that Jamie had left of his own will and as of now must be treated as an enemy. The objective is to locate and detain him for questioning."

The entire room was in shock of what they just heard. This was defiantly something they didn't expect. Just as they were starting to get over their shock the doors slammed open. Looking up they all saw an exhausted Bart standing there. His uniform was stained with blood that left most of the team feeling sick. His cowl was off and his hair clouded his eyes but you could feel the angry aura coming off him.

"What do you mean ENEMY!?" he yelled at Nightwing and faster than they could see Bart was in front of him, gripping the collar of his suit with an iron grip. For his part Nightwing didn't even flinch.

"I'm sorry, I tried to stop him but he vibrated through the wall." M'gann said was she flew through the door after him, clearly distressed and worried. Nightwing simply held up a hand for her to stop.

"Don't worry M'gann. I didn't expect it to be able to hold him."

"Don't talk about me like I'm not here! Now answer my question, what do you mean by enemy!?" Bart yelled, startling the rest of the team. Never had they seen him loose control like he was now. He was always calm and collected about things, making jokes while fighting and yelling to the heavens how crash everything is.

Nightwing didn't even bat an eyelid and he looked Bart directly in the eyes. "Bart, at the moment there are too many unknowns and evidence all points to Jamie so-"

"He's probably just a victim of all of this. I know Jamie, he would never do that!"

"Maybe, maybe not. At the moment we don't know so he's-"

"Guilty until proven innocent? I'm sorry but I didn't know that how we did things here. Maybe I should go and put everyone in jail because I believe they are guilty. Maybe-"

"Bart! Shut up and listen. Don't you Find it suspicious that Jamie just left like that, Leaving a note saying _I'm Sorry_?"

"Well… Yeah but-"

"And we are not just going to shove him in jail. The objective is capture and detain for questioning. Jamie is the only one that might know the whole story. We aren't going to judge him without knowing the whole story so we need to find him as get his side. That is what we are going to do"

Bart visibly slumped and released his hold on Nightwing. He could see his reasoning but that didn't mean he liked his best friend being labelled as an enemy. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up into he whites of his leaders domino mask.

"Don't worry Bart. We will find him and we will do everything we can to help, I Promise"

* * *

**Well that was hard to write. I found myself having to stop and rewrite some scenes because they didn't feel right. It didn't go the same way that I had planned out but it worked out**

**Translations**

**_~It's ok, Milargo, it's ok_**

**_~I promise, I will protect you_**

**Now these may not be right because I got them off Google translate. **

**I also didn't have much of the scarab because I felt the scarab would respect Jamie's need for his own thoughts and I needed a brother sister moment. I hope that was alright**

**Now there are probably many mistakes but I've never been very good at grammar but I am determined to write this story. **

**Anyway… Review :3**


End file.
